


A Bet and A Date

by bbyeagle



Series: 30 Days of GOTWICEDAY [1]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeagle/pseuds/bbyeagle
Summary: Jaebum usually wasn't this much of a mess, he reason it was because of a certain Im Nayeon.





	A Bet and A Date

“Can I touch your biceps?” was the words that making Jaebum burst his coke, splitting his nose in a painful snort, ruining his white shirt in process. The burn in his face was because of his pained nose, not because of the person asking, (or that, how Jaebum tried to convince himself.)

Nayeon was giggling while handled him some tissues, eyes twinkling like she had asked somethings people usually asked in lunch time at common cafeteria of office. “What did you just say?” Jaebum asked again, collecting his cool demeanor, like he was not just spitting coke to the girl. He was after all, the cold manager everyone respect, (or so Jaebum tried to convince himself. _Again_.)

“Touch. Biceps. Yours.” Nayeon stressed every words, “I’m losing a bet, so here I am. Asking you to let me feel your biceps. Please?”

Jaebum didn’t understand the girl’s antics, just how in the world she just casually brought feeling someone’s body this nonchalantly. He knew she had always been confidence with herself, excelling every clients’ hearts with her charms and all, the best in the marketing division. But Jaebum didn’t need to be enchanted by this kind of confidence right now. (It is just so ridiculous, how Jaebum was the one to feel so embarrassed in this situation.)

“Could you elaborate how the hell is touching _me_ become a penalty of some bets?” Jaebum tried really hard to sound angry, but he was failing miserably as Nayeon smiled so blindingly with her pearly teeth showing with all her gums looks like some sort of an art. (How could he even get mad when she looked like that.)

“It is not actually you, it could be anyone in the office as long as they are hot.” Nayeon once again said so flatly, making Jaebum didn’t really believe she had just said he was hot.

“So, it’s me, you think?” Jaebum looked at her with a very questioning face. Jaebum knew he was hot, thank you very much, but if this was coming from Im Nayeon, he need every chance for her to repeat it over and over.

Nayeon nodded, “Of course, you are hot,” she said, like a fact. Jaebum was very pleased.

“Well then, I can’t do this, if we don’t do it properly,” Jaebum said, “We need to go on a date first, then it could be touching and feeling after that.”

“That’s sound like a good idea,” Nayeon beaming. Jaebum’s heart might or might not burst at that moment.

(Jaebum knew very well this is not a good idea for his heart.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of my 30 days of self-challenge to wrote various GOTWICEDAY pairings, at least one drabble a day. This is my first day :)


End file.
